1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for fixing a writing or coating member such as brush onto a writing or coating tool containing writing ink, error correction liquid, liquid cosmetics, paint, adhesive and medicine.
2. Prior Art
According to a method for fixing a writing or coating member such as brush onto a writing or coating tool, already known in the prior art, a plate portion is formed on the rear end of a brush, etc. comprising a fibrous bundle, in which method the brush, etc. is fixed through said plate onto a specified position of the writing or coating tool. Where such a coating member is made of for example plastics, the plate portion might be formed by melting by heating and then solidifying the rear end of the member. Such an example is disclosed in pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 019,393 filed on Feb. 26, 1987.
However, it is very difficult to form the plate portion with a constant thickness although it is easy to produce the plate portion by melting and solidifying.
If there is a difference in the thickness of various portions in the plate portion, the writing or coating member will not be secure when it is fixed in a writing or coating tool, without completely fitting with the mounting portion of the writing or coating tool.
In order to overcome the problem as above, there is provided a novel device for fixing a writing or coating member in a writing or coating tool, which is disclosed in pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 036,234 filed on Apr. 9, 1987.
However, even if such device is used in a writing or coating tool to avoid an insecurely affixed writing or coating member, it tends to make the entire length of a writing or coating tool longer, which has been troublesome.
An object of the present invention is to provide a device for fixing a writing or coating member onto a writing or coating tool for a liquid compsition, securely even where there is a difference in the thickness of portions of the writing or coating member, such as a brush, and for fixing a writing or coating member onto a writing or coating tool, with an entire length of the tool which may be shorter than conventional ones even where there is a restriction of manufacture.